Love of Lavender
by uLiezha
Summary: Perang telah dimulai, tapi belum juga usai. Dalam jeda waktu yang ada, dua tangkai lavender merangkai cinta. NejiHina - oneshot


Love of Lavender

Perang telah dimulai, tapi belum juga usai.

Dalam jeda waktu yang ada, dua tangkai lavender merangkai cinta.

NejiHina - oneshot

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M (biar aman)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); Hyuuga-centric; Hyper Hyuuga-cest; dll.

Ini masih pagi. Namun matahari musim panas membuat suasananya terasa bagai tengah hari. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang terikat rapi di belakang berjalan menyusuri roka dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa. Dia bahkan nyaris menabrak seorang wanita saat dia akan berbelok di ujung lorong ruang aula utama mansion Hyuuga.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" ucap pemuda itu spontan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iie, daijoubu, Neji-kun," kata wanita berpakaian yukata sederhana berwarna hitam itu maklum.

Pemuda bernama Neji itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa wanita yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Rupanya dia adalah Satomi, kakak sepupunya dari keluarga Bunke. Wanita itu juga sangat dekat dengan Hinata, gadis muda putri sulung sang pemimpin klan, yang sedang dia cari sejak tadi.

"Apakah kau melihat Hinata-sama, Satomi-san?" tanya Neji kepada wanita tersebut.

"Tadi kulihat beliau berjalan ke arah belakang rumah, mungkin sedang berlatih di aula," jawab Satomi seadanya. "Ada perlu apa dengan beliau, Neji-kun?" ucap Satomi balik bertanya, penasaran.

"Hari ini kami akan berlatih bersama," jawab Neji datar.

"Ah, souka...," respon Satomi pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusulnya. Arigatou, Satomi-san," pamit Neji sambil angkat kaki tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

'Hn, akan berlatih bersama, tapi sikapnya seperti terlambat kencan saja...,' batin Satomi dalam hati, sambil mengamati Neji yang berjalan nyaris berlari meninggalkannya.

Neji memperlebar langkah kakinya menuju ke belakang rumah. Dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke arah ruang aula latihan. Lalu membuka pintu begitu sampai di depan ruang khusus tersebut. Namun ternyata tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Sejenak kemudian dia menutup kembali pintu itu.

'Di mana Hinata-sama sebenarnya?' tanya Neji dalam hati.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Neji berjalan menuju ke belakang aula. Siapa tahu Hinata-sama sudah menunggunya di sana. Sayangnya, di sana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian Neji berbalik dan melangkah menuju ke dapur. Namun ternyata hasilnya sama saja.

'Hhh..., terpaksa...,' Neji menghela nafas pelan.

BYAKUGAN! Seketika itu pula urat-urat di sekitar kedua mata Neji tampak menonjol. Penglihatannya menembus segala benda yang ada, nyaris sempurna dalam sapuan satu lingkaran. Mencari sosok wanita yang sangat dikenalnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Hinata dengan menggunakan byakugan. Bahkan dia bisa melihat aktivitas wanita itu saat ini, yang ternyata sedang menoleh ke arahnya karena menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya secara tidak langsung karena jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Hah...?!" sentak Neji terhenyak karena terkejut luar biasa.

Refleks pria bermata lavender itu segera men-deactive kekkei genkai-nya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang seakan ingin melompat dari dadanya. Membuatnya merasa seolah tulang-tulang rusuknya nyaris patah.

'Oh Kami-sama...,' batin Neji sambil menghela nafas.

Tanpa sadar, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian dia segera angkat kaki dari tempatnya terpaku sejenak tadi.

_skip_

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," sapa Hinata pelan. "O-okurete sumimasen...," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih lirih, sambil membungkukkan badannya di samping Neji yang sedang menghajar batang pohon yang biasa dia gunakan untuk berlatih.

Jarak mereka lebih dari 5 meter. Namun aura dingin Neji mampu membuat Hinata merasa takut. Apalagi melihat ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah kakak sepupunya itu, yang tampak begitu serius, hingga dia merasa diacuhkan.

Untuk beberapa menit, Neji tetap melanjutkan latihannya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang berdiri mematung sambil mengamatinya. Membiarkannya sejenak mungkin bisa membuat mantan Heiress klan Hyuuga menyadari kesalahannya, pikir Neji.

Akan tetapi, sikap defensif Hinata membuat Neji merasa tidak sampai hati mengabaikannya berlama-lama. Akhirnya dia berhenti bergerak, membungkukkan badan sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Saya pikir Anda lupa bahwa kita akan berlatih bersama hari ini," ucap Neji datar. "Bukankah Anda sendiri yang meminta saya untuk melatih Anda, Hinata-sama?" sambungnya bertanya, retoris.

"G-go-gomen..., gomen nasai, Neji-niisan...," ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Mari kita mulai!" Neji segera bersiap. Begitu pun Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian mereka saling menyerang dengan jurus yang sama. Setiap pukulan Neji berhasil dimentahkan dengan mudah oleh Hinata. Bahkan gadis itu bisa menembus pertahanan kakak sepupunya beberapa kali. Merasa stamina Neji tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata menghentikan serangannya.

"Apakah kau sedang sakit, Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Mari kita mulai lagi!" perintah Neji mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Gadis cantik itu kembali menyerang Neji dengan sekuat tenaga. Kali ini setiap pukulan yang dia lesatkan selalu dapat ditangkis oleh Neji. Hal ini membuat Hinata meningkatkan kecepatan serangannya.

Dengan mudah Neji dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Hinata. Bahkan dia tidak hanya bisa menghindari setiap serangan adik sepupunya, tapi dia juga bisa membalasnya. Gerakannya kian lama kian gesit, membuat Hinata mulai kewalahan. Hingga tanpa sengaja pukulan nyaris mengenai titik vital pada tubuh Hinata, tapi dia segera menahannya.

"Sekali lagi!" perintah Neji sambil menjaga jarak serangan.

Hinata kembali meluncurkan pukulan lembut khas klan Hyuuga. Jemarinya mengincar setiap titik vital pada tubuh sang lawan. Pun Neji menyerangnya dengan cara yang sama. Namun perbedaan kecepatan, daya tahan tubuh dan gender, membuat duel ini semakin lama semakin timpang. Dan sekali lagi, Neji harus menahan diri agar pukulannya tidak mengenai Hinata. 'Rupanya Neji-niisan hanya sekedar mengimbangiku saja tadi,' pikir Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Cukup! Kita istirahat sebentar," ucap Neji sambil berjalan menuju ke arah sebatang pohon besar nan rindang untuk berteduh.

"Hai, Neji-niisan," sahut Hinata singkat. Dia pun melangkah mengikuti Neji dari belakang.

Neji duduk bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut. Sementara Hinata agak memutar 45 derajat dari posisi Neji, membuat jarak dari pria itu. Mereka memang bersaudara. Namun status Souke dan Bunke telah menciptakan jurang besar dalam klan mereka. Setiap kali memikirkan hal ini, Hinata selalu merasa bersalah.

"Anda adalah putri sulung dari keluarga kalangan atas, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka. "Jadi Anda yang harus memimpin klan dalam perang nanti," sambung Neji sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak, Neji-niisan!" tukas Hinata menyanggah. "Tou-san benar. Kau lebih pantas mengemban tanggung jawab itu," sambungnya kemudian.

"Tapi-,"

"Sampai klan kita bersatu, kita tidak akan menang dalam perang ini, Neji-niisan," tandas Hinata menyela ucapan Neji.

Neji terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata. Saat ini dia hanya bisa terpaku menatap wajah ayu adik sepupunya. Jengah, diapun segera memalingkan wajah, lalu menengadah. Memandangi sepasang burung merpati yang sedang terbang berdampingan. Merasa lelah, dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Neji-niisan," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hn," gumam Neji merespon.

"Setelah perang selesai, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hidup seperti biasanya, mengabdikan diri untuk menjaga Desa Konoha," jawab Neji sekenanya.

Mendengar jawaban Neji, Hinata hanya menghela. Desah nafasnya terdengar menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata, menatap wajah sang mantan Heiress Hyuuga. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya dengan cara yang sama, tapi makna yang berbeda.

"Mengapa Anda menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Saat invasi Pein, desa kita hancur total," ujar Hinata lirih. "Jika perang benar-benar terjadi, entah kita masih bisa bertahan hidup hingga perang usai, atau kita justru terbunuh dalam pertempuran," sambungnya berandai-andai.

"Saya adalah pelindung Anda, Hinata-sama," bisik Neji dengan suara lembut. "Saya akan selalu menjaga Anda walaupun nyawa taruhannya," lanjut Neji sambil menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Antara merasa tenang, tapi juga merasa takut. Tenang karena dia memiliki Neji-niisan sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. Namun juga takut jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Melihat keresahan terukir pada wajah Hinata, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mari kita berlatih lagi," ajak Neji sambil berdiri. Kemudian berbalik sejenak untuk mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Neji dengan rasa canggung. Membuat tangannya sedikit gemetar.

_skip_

Hari sudah sore. Langit senja telah berubah warna. Panasnya udara dan teriknya matahari telah berganti menjadi kehangatan yang menenangkan. Angin yang bertiup pun memberikan kesejukan. Rasa lelah yang merajai tubuh setelah berlatih, kini mulai menghilang.

"Neji-niisan...," panggil Hinata pelan, canggung dan ragu.

"Hai, Hinata-sama," sahut Neji spontan.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai berlatih bersama di hutan. Neji sedikit menoleh ke belakang, pun memperlambat langkahnya agar adik sepupunya bisa menyusulnya. Atau setidaknya menyamai langkahnya agar dapat berjalan berdampingan.

"Hn..., a-ano...," keresahan tiba-tiba menyelimuti perasaan Hinata. Membuatnya urung melanjutkan kata-kata. Langkahnya pun kian pelan, segan dan enggan berada di samping kakak sepupunya.

"Hn? Nan desu ka, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Hn..., i-iie..., nani mo nai," jawab Hinata urung berkata.

Melihat sikap defensif adik sepupunya, Neji tidak bertanya lagi karena tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terpojok. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan seperti biasa, dengan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam sisa perjalanan itu, kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu hanya saling terdiam.

"Hn, sudah sampai Hinata-sama," ujar Neji begitu sampai di depan pintu mansion Hyuuga. "Saya permisi dulu," lanjutnya berpamitan sambil membungkukkan badan.

"H-hai, a-arigatou, Neji-niisan," sahut Hinata gugup.

"Iie," ucap Neji datar, lalu berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata masih memandangi Neji dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Gadis itu masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bingung untuk memulainya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Neji-niisan!" panggil Hinata sebelum Neji terlalu jauh.

"Hai, Hinata-sama?" sahut Neji dengan nada tanya, sambil berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik kembali.

Hinata tampak berlari kecil menghampiri kakak sepupunya. Kemudian berhenti tepat ketika hanya 1 meter jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka. Neji memandang gadis yang sedang terengah-engah itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn?" gumam Neji dengan nada tanya.

"Ka-karena Neji-niisan hari ini telah melatihku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, a-aku...," ucapan Hinata terhenti sejenak, seolah mencari ide yang bagus. "A-aku ingin memasak makan malam untuk Neji-niisan," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak usah repot, Hinata-sama," tukas Neji menolak.

"Sama sekali tidak!" sergah Hinata spontan. "Kumohon, Neji-niisan," pinta Hinata sedikit mengiba.

Neji menghela nafas perlahan. Kemudian menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Walau kakak sepupunya hanya memberikan respon yang dingin seperti itu, tapi hal itu cukup untuk mengukir senyum pada kedua sudut bibir mungil Hinata.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan! Nanti malam aku akan datang dan memasak di dapur rumah keluarga Bunke," ucap Hinata antusias.

Neji sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka mantan heiress klannya akan begitu bersemangat untuk hal sederhana seperti makan malam. 'Bukankah makan malam itu hal biasa?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Nee-chan! Tou-san memanggilmu. Beliau ingin bicara denganmu," suara teriakan seorang gadis muda mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Spontan Hinata dan Neji menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Ada Hanabi di sana, sedang melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil kakak perempuannya.

"Aku permisi, Neji-niisan," pamit Hinata sambil sedikit menunduk.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Neji yang masih terpaku menatap rambut indigonya yang berkibar-kibar tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pria itu untuk merespon.

_skip_

"Neji-niisan," panggil Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Bunke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Tampak seorang pria bermata lavender dengan rambut lurus panjangnya yang basah di depan pintu. Pria itu setengah telanjang dengan mengenakan celana panjang, dan pakaian yang belum sempat dirapikan hingga memamerkan dada bidangnya yang kekar.

"Ne-Neji-...," Hinata terbata-bata karena gugup luar biasa.

"Hinata-sama? Maaf, saya baru saja selesai mandi," ucap Neji sambil menepikan rambut basah yang menutupi wajahnya. "Silakan masuk!" ajaknya sambil berbalik, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Untuk sejenak, Hinata tak bergerak. Netranya terfokus pada punggung kurus kakak sepupunya. Melihat Neji berbalik dan menunggunya, akhirnya dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menutup pintu.

"Dapurnya ada di sebelah sini, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruang di belakang ruang utama. "Saya akan ke kamar sebentar. Nanti saya kembali dan membantu Anda," sambung Neji, lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dapur rumahnya.

Setelah Neji pergi, Hinata meletakkan bahan makanan yang akan dia masak di atas meja dapur. Dia melihat sekeliling dapur. Tidak ada apa-apa selain sebuah kompor dan beberapa alat memasak seadanya yang dia yakin, sudah lama tidak digunakan karena terlihat sangat berdebu. Sebelum memasak, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencuci semua peralatan itu lebih dulu. Setelah selesai, Hinata menyiapkan bahan makanan. Dia mulai dengan merebus air, lalu memotong sayuran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dapur.

"Ah! Kau membuatku kaget Neji-niisan," pekik Hinata terkejut, pun karena menahan sakit akibat jari telunjuk kirinya teriris tanpa sengaja.

"Hinata-sama, jarimu...," ujar Neji panik.

Refleks Neji meraih tangan kiri Hinata, lalu menghisap darah yang mengalir keluar dari sayatan kecil di ujung jari Hinata yang terluka. Tercengang, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan sikap Neji yang dengan sigap membersihkan noda darah di jarinya.

"Biar saya yang melakukannya," pinta Neji sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Iie, daijoubu. Kan aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku yang memasak," ucap Hinata menolak.

"Dan saya juga sudah berjanji bahwa saya akan membantu," timpal Neji memaksa. "Berikan pisau itu," pinta Neji, lebih mirip perintah.

Tanpa menyahut, Hinata memberikan pisau di tangannya kepada Neji. Gadis itu melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya yang ternyata sangat lihai menggunakan pisau dapur. Hinata terpesona melihatnya hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau pandai melakukannya, Neji-niisan," puji Hinata pelan.

Neji mengacuhkannya walau dalam hati dia merasa senang mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Hinata menyiapkan bumbu masak lainnya. Setelah Neji selesai memotong semua sayuran, Hinata mengambil alih potongan sayuran tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam air yang telah mendidih.

"Neji-niisan tunggu di ruang makan saja," pinta Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah kakak sepupunya. "Setelah masak, akan kubawakan ke sana," sambungnya.

"Daijoubu, saya temani Anda menunggu masakan ini matang," ujar Neji datar.

Mendengar ucapan Neji yang terkesan dingin, Hinata urung memaksanya. Sambil menunggu, keduanya hanya saling terdiam. Hingga terdengar suara air gemericik karena mendidih, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Hinata segera mematikan api, lalu memindahkan sup yang baru saja masak itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Mari kita ke ruang makan, Neji-niisan!" ajak Hinata antusias.

Hinata berjalan lebih dulu sambil membawa mangkuk sup panas. Neji mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ruang makan. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah ruang makan. Namun sebuah ruang multi fungsi yang sering digunakan untuk berbagai keperluan oleh Neji.

Hinata kembali ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil dua buah mangkuk kecil. Kemudian memindahkan beberapa sendok sup ke dalam masing-masing mangkuk kecil tersebut. Setelah selesai, gadis itu mengulurkan salah satu mangkuk sup itu kepada Neji.

"Douzo, Neji-niisan," ucap Hinata mempersilakan.

"Arigatou, Hinata-sama," sahut Neji sambil menerima mangkuk sup itu.

"I-itadakimasu," ucap Hinata gugup.

Neji hanya menggumam sambil mulai makan. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk meniup uap air yang menguar dari kuah sup. Neji tampak begitu tenang menikmati supnya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata lavender Hinata sedang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu sedang mencari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah tampan pria di hadapannya. Namun ternyata usahanya sia-sia.

"Oishii desu ka?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Neji hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. Hinata tersenyum lega, lalu mulai menyuapi mulutnya sendiri dengan masakan hasil karya tangannya. Ketika suapan pertama menyentuh lidahnya, Hinata tiba-tiba tersedak. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk tanpa sengaja.

"Neji-niisan! Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata kesal. "Sup ini..., sup ini asin sekali...," gerutu Hinata bersungut-sungut.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengulum senyum. Sementara Hinata menatapnya kecewa hingga nyaris menangis. Gadis itu meletakkan mangkuk di tangannya ke atas meja, kehilangan selera makan. Mendengar Hinata mulai terisak, Neji meletakkan mangkuk supnya, kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Hinata.

"Saya lebih suka masakan yang terasa asin daripada terlalu pedas," ucap Neji sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik," cetus Hinata mendadak ketus.

Melihat Hinata merajuk, Neji berdiri lalu melangkah pergi ke dapur. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, pria itu datang dengan segelas air panas. Lalu menuangkan setengahnya kedalam mangkuk sup. Setelah itu, dia mengaduknya perlahan.

"Tolong cicipi, Hinata-sama," pinta Neji sambil mengulurkan sebuah sendok kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerima sendok itu dengan malas, lalu mengambil sedikit kuah dari mangkuk yang baru saja ditambahi sedikit air oleh Neji. Setelah meniupnya beberapa kali, Hinata menyesap kuah itu perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Masih keasinan," jawab Hinata singkat.

Neji kembali menuangkan air tawar ke dalam mangkuk sup tadi. Kemudian mengaduknya sekali lagi. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Hinata mencicipinya kembali. Perlahan ekspresi kesal pada wajah ayunya memudar. Dia melirik Neji sambil mengangguk pelan. Melihat wajah Hinata yang tak lagi memanja, Neji merasa lega.

_skip_

Malam mulai larut. Makan malam sudah selesai sejenak tadi. Saat ini Hinata dan Neji sedang menikmati teh hijau bersama. Sejak selesai makan malam, mereka tidak saling bicara. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang saling berkecamuk. Terutama Hinata. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Melihat kegelisahan pada wajah ayu adik sepupunya, Neji menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji memecahkan keheningan.

"Eh?! E-etto..., a-ano..., mmh...," tenggorokan Hinata tiba-tiba tercekat.

Neji memandang Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Namun tersirat rasa ingin tahu yang kental. Hinata jadi merasa jengah karena diperhatikan seperti itu. Melihat Neji menunggunya, gadis itu meletakkan cangkir teh hijau yang digenggamnya ke atas meja dengan tangan gemetar.

"A-ano..., t-ta-adi pagi...," ucapan Hinata terbata-bata. Bingung dan ragu. Canggung dan malu. Namun dia ingin segera memastikan satu hal sejak tadi.

"Iya, Hinata-sama?" panggil Neji pelan dengan intonasi tanya. Menandakan pria itu masih menunggu ucapannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik meremas-remas ujung jaket tebalnya untuk menyalurkan kegugupan. Kedua matanya terpejam erat-erat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Neji dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"A-apakah kau mengaktifkan byakugan tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Hi-Hinata-sama?!" Neji tersentak kaget. Cangkir di tangannya nyaris terjatuh.

Pria itu segera meletakkan cangkir itu ke atas meja. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seperti seorang pesakitan. Dia kehilangan nyali untuk memandang wajah sang putri. Antara takut, malu, dan tak percaya Hinata akan menanyakan hal sedemikian rupa secara frontal.

"Yurushite kudasai, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji dengan nada menyesal.

"I-iie, daijoubu," sergah Hinata spontan. "Eh?! Ma-maksudku, a-aku memang memaafkanmu, t-tapi bukan berarti kau boleh..., ehm, mengulanginya lagi...," sambung Hinata segera meralat ucapannya.

"Wakarimasu," ucap Neji pelan sambil menunduk malu. "Arigatou, Hinata-sama," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih lirih.

"Hn, dou ita." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian.

Neji memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. Namun Hinata membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh maaf. Tanpa sadar sudah semenit waktu berlalu ketika mereka saling memandang tanpa bersuara sepatah katapun sejenak tadi. Walau hanya semenit, tapi keheningan yang tercipta seakan telah mengatakan ribuan kata yang tak terucap.

"Neji!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Neji dari luar.

Tanpa permisi, Neji segera beranjak menuju pintu, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Ko?" sapa Neji pada pria di hadapannya dengan nada tanya.

"Hiashi-sama mencarimu, Neji!" ucap Ko tegas, seakan menyampaikan pesan yang sangat penting. "Beliau menunggumu di ruang latihan," lanjut Ko.

"Hiashi-sama?" tanya Neji memastikan. Ko hanya mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," sambung Neji kemudian.

"Ajak juga Hinata-sama!" ujar Ko tiba-tiba.

"Ha?!" Neji tersentak karena terkejut. Dari mana Ko tau Hinata ada di sini, pikirnya.

"Beliau sedang berada di sini, kan?" tanya Ko retoris.

"I-iya," jawab Neji gugup, bagai pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah.

Ko hanya menggumam sambil menghela nafas. Dia menggeleng pelan melihat wajah Neji yang kini telah memerah. Setelah berpamitan dan berpesan agar Neji segera datang menemui sang ketua, akhirnya Ko meninggalkan rumah keluarga Bunke.

"Hinata-sama," panggil Neji begitu masuk kembali dan melihat Hinata. "Hiashi-sama memanggil kita," ucapnya sedikit panik.

"Tou-san? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Entahlah! Sepertinya cukup penting," jawab Neji sekenanya. "Mari, Hinata-sama," ajak Neji sambil memngikat pelindung kepalanya untuk menutupi tanda manji di keningnya.

Hinata berdiri, lalu berjalan mengikuti Neji dari belakang. Mereka berdua bersama-sama melangkah menuju ruang aula latihan untuk menemui Hiashi. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, baik Neji maupun Hinata sama-sama ragu. Rasa takut tiba-tiba melanda. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling memandang.

"Neji! Hinata! Masuklah!" terdengar suara berat seorang pria setengah baya dari dalam ruang latihan.

Sepasang remaja itu akhirnya membuka pintu bersama-sama. Di dalam ruang latihan, tampak Hiashi sedang duduk bersila di tengah-tengah beberapa orang yang merupakan para tetua klan Hyuuga. Semua pandangan mengarah ke pintu, menunggu mereka berdua.

"Hiashi-sama, Tetua," sapa Neji sopan.

"Tou-san, Tetua," sapa Hinata segan.

Hiashi melihat putri sulungnya dan keponakannya dengan tatapan datar. Pria itu hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon sapa keduanya. Sejenak tanpa kata, Neji dan Hinata perlahan duduk di tengah ruang, seolah akan di sidang.

"Neji, Hinata, kalian akan aku nikahkan minggu depan," ucap Hiashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama?!"

"To-Tou-san...?!"

Baik Neji maupun Hinata, keduanya terpekik bersamaan karena terkejut luar biasa. Para tetua memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sementara Neji dan Hinata tak sanggup berkata apa-apa untuk merespon ucapan Hiashi.

"Kalian adalah generasi muda Klan Hyuuga. Aku ingin kalian meneruskan kelangsungan dan kemurnian klan kita," ucap Hiashi kemudian. "Selain itu, aku dan para tetua telah sepakat untuk menyatukan seluruh keluarga, tanpa ada lagi Souke ataupun Bunke," lanjut Hiashi mantap.

"Shikashi, Hiashi-sama...," ucap Neji menyela. "Kita masih dalam situasi perang. Apakah..., mmh...," pertanyaan Neji menggantung.

"Neji, dalam perang nanti kau yang akan memimpin klan Hyuuga. Begitu seterusnya setelah perang usai," ucap Hiashi mengingatkan kembali. "Dan aku juga mempercayakan masa depan putriku kepadamu," lanjutnya dengan wajah penuh rasa percaya.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Sementara Neji kehilangan nyali untuk membantah. Pemuda itu melirik gadis di sampingnya sekilas. Ada rona kecewa di sana. Neji tahu, selama ini adik sepupunya hanya mencintai satu lelaki saja. Dan hal ini, pasti membuat perasaannya terluka.

_skip_

Malam belum terlalu larut. Namun rasa lelah setelah upacara pernikahan membuat Hinata merasa mengantuk lebih awal dari biasanya. Saat ini dia duduk di ranjangnya sambil bersandar pada bingkai jendela. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh, menunjukkan bahwa khayalnya sedang terbang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar fusuma bergeser pelan. Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber bunyi. Ada sesosok pria tampan bersurai panjang berdiri di sana. Seorang pria, yang statusnya telah berganti dari kakak sepupu menjadi suami. Hinata tersenyum kepada pria itu. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Neji-niisan," sapanya pelan, masih terasa canggung.

"Hinata-sama," balas Neji dengan suara yang sama. "Mou nemasu ka?" tanya Neji sambil memasuki kamar, lalu menggeser kembali fusuma hingga tertutup.

"Hn," gumam Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Syukurlah!" desah Neji lega.

"Hn?" Hinata menggumam sekali lagi, tapi dengan intonasi tanya. Dia memandang Neji dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ma-maksud saya, syukurlah Anda belum tertidur karena saya takut membangunkan Anda," ujar Neji memberi penjelasan.

Hinata tersenyum menahan geli. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah neji memerah. Merasa sedang ditertawakan, Neji berjalan melewati Hinata. Pria bermata lavender itu lalu duduk di atas ranjang. Namun sedetik kemudian dia berdiri lagi.

"Gomen," ucap Neji tiba-tiba. "Saya akan tidur di bawah saja," sambungnya sambil menjauh selangkah dari ranjang.

Hinata memperhatikan tingkah canggung Neji. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sendiri juga merasa jengah saat ini. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menutupinya karena dia tahu, jika Neji menyadarinya, suasana malam ini pasti akan seperti di pemakaman.

"Neji..., -kun," panggil Hinata sambil meraih tangan Neji. Dia baru saja mengganti suffix nama kakak sepupunya. Membuat Neji terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hinata-sama?" balas Neji dengan nada tanya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Hinata-sama lagi, Neji-kun!" larang Hinata dengan suara pelan. "Lagipula, aku sudah bukan heiress Hyuuga. Aku adalah istrimu," sambung Hinata sambil menyusupkan jemari kecilnya ke sela-sela jemari panjang Neji.

Neji masih tercengang karena otaknya masih berusaha mencerna realita yang sedang terjadi. Perlahan dia merasakan, remasan jemari Hinata kian mengencang. Naluriah, Neji pun membalasnya dengan cara yang sama.

Menyadari respon masing-masing, mereka berdua saling mendekat satu langkah hingga menyisakan jarak tidak lebih dari setengah meter.

Hinata harus menengadah untuk memandangi wajah Neji karena tinggi mereka selisih 12 cm. Gadis itu menatap wajah suaminya dengan malu-malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Neji. Sebelumnya, kontak tubuh yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas latihan saja. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Hinata...,-chan?" panggil Neji ragu.

Wajah sendu Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi sumringah mendengar panggilan dari Neji barusan. Senyum di wajahnya melebar saat dia merasakan sentuhan tangan Neji pada pipinya. Namun refleks, Neji menjauhkan jemarinya dari wajah Hinata. Membuat gadis itu merasa heran.

"Doushite, Neji-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hinata-sama, apakah Anda benar-benar menerima pernikahan ini?" tanya Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Anda tidak mencintai saya," jawab Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Dia memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Jemari mungilnya kembali meraih tangan kekar Neji. Lalu meletakkan telapak tangan pria itu pada dada kirinya. Neji berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Hinata menggenggam pergelangan tangan Neji sekuat tenaga.

"Neji-niisan, bisakah kau katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata, kembali memanggilnya dengan suffix niisan karena segan. "Jika itu faktanya, kumohon katakan sejujurnya padaku," pinta Hinata dengan suara mengiba.

"Saya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu ataupun semacamnya, karena yang saya rasakan justru sebaliknya, Hinata-sama," ujar Neji pelan, tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya? Apakah benar seperti itu? Kau mencintaiku, Neji-niisan?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi, bagai ninja penginterrogasi.

"Sepenuh hati," jawab Neji singkat, mantap.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Neji. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat ketegangan wajah Neji mulai memudar perlahan. Hinata bergerak mendekati Neji sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya melewati pinggang Neji, lalu mendekapnya lembut. Neji membalas pelukan itu dengan cara mengusap rambut indigo istrinya perlahan.

"Syukurlah! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku," ucap Hinata lega. "Aku adalah wanita paling beruntung," bisik Hinata lirih.

"Tidak seberuntung diriku," sanggah Neji pelan.

"Setidaknya, dengan begini kau tidak perlu menggunakan byakugan untuk mengintipku lagi," ucap Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan wanita dalam pelukannya. Pria itu pun mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh langsing Hinata. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata menggeliat manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Neji. Naluriah, dia mencium leher Neji denga lembut. Merasakan kehangatan ciuman Hinata, Neji membalasnya dengan mengecup kening gadis itu.

_skip_

Pagi menjelang. Udara sejuk musim gugur mulai berhembus pelan. Hinata berusaha menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke lengannya. Namun ternyata tertahan oleh lengan kekar pria tampan berambut panjang yang sedang terbaring begitu lelap di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh, melihat keadaan kakak sepupunya, sekaligus suaminya yang tampak masih terbuai mimpi. Wanita muda itu perlahan mendekat, agar dapat menatap wajah Neji lebih lekat. Penasaran, dia menyentuh manji pada kening Neji. Mereka belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Jadi Hinata tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini untuk memanjakan netra dan rasa ingin tahunya sesuka hati.

"Neji...," desis Hinata lirih, lalu mengecup manji itu dengan lembut.

Neji menggumam pelan. Pria itu bergerak perlahan sambil berusaha berguling memunggungi Hinata, tapi tertahan karena selimut mereka tertindih Hinata, hingga membuat dada wanita itu nyaris membentur punggung kekarnya jika dia tidak segera menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ngh..., Hinata-sama...," Neji terbangun, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan silau cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela. "Anda sudah bangun rupanya," ujar Neji sambil mengubah posisi, dan duduk bersandar pada bantal.

Melihat Neji sekarang, sontak Hinata memejamkan mata. Pria itu masih telanjang tanpa sehelai benang, dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut yang juga menutupi tubuhnya sendiri. Canggung dan malu, Hinata meremas selimut itu hingga tercetak lipatan acak pada genggaman tangannya.

"Doushite, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji cemas melihat sikap defensif Hinata. "Apakah Anda kedinginan?" dia bertanya lagi sambil mengusap rambut istrinya itu.

"Bu-bukankah semalam kau sudah memanggilku Hinata-chan?" bisik Hinata bertanya. "Ke-kenapa sekarang memanggilku dengan sebutan Hinata-sama lagi, Neji-kun?" Hinata bertanya lagi, dengan intonasi sedikit merajuk.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali berbaring di samping Hinata, lalu merengkuh istrinya dalam pelukan. Dada mereka yang telanjang saling bersentuhan secara langsung, saling memberikan kehangatan. Jemari Hinata perlahan menari di atas kulit pucat Neji. Sementara jemari Neji menjelajahi setiap helaian indigo rambut Hinata.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan..., butuh waktu untuk terbiasa melakukannya," ucap Neji pelan, lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar alasan Neji, memaklumi. Naluriah jemari lentiknya menyentuh rambut Neji, lalu memilinnya perlahan. Sementara Neji mengusap rambut indigonya dengan lembut.

"Neji-kun, aku ingin kau melatihku lebih keras lagi. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari ini," ucap Hinata sambil memandang wajah Neji serius.

"Kau sudah cukup kuat, Hinata-chan. Aku kagum kau bisa berkembang begitu pesat," puji Neji setulus hati.

"Dalam perang nanti, aku tidak ingin membebani pundakmu dengan harus selalu menjagaku, Neji-kun. Karena kau adalah pemimpin klan Hyuuga sekarang, jadi tanggung jawabmu menjaga kami semua," Hinata berhenti berkata sejenak. Jemarinya menyentuh wajah Neji. "Dan aku ingin membantumu menanggung beban itu," lanjut Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa tanggung jawab ini adalah sebuah beban, Hinata-chan. Ini adalah sebuah bentuk penghormatan, penghargaan," ujar Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Hiashi-sama memberiku kepercayaan dan keyakinan bahwa aku mampu mengemban tugas ini. Aku pun percaya dan yakin kepadamu, Hinata-chan, jadi percayalah padaku," sambung Neji meminta.

Hinata memandang Neji dengan tatapan cemas. Namun melihat ekspresi suaminya yang optimis dan antusias, diapun akhirnya menghela nafas. Kemudian dia menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Neji, mendekap suaminya dengan erat agar dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

Neji membalasnya dengan cara meletakkan kepala Hinata pada lengannya agar dia bisa mengecup keningnya sepuas hati. Namun Hinata malah menengadah, menatap mata yang sama seperti miliknya, seolah bercermin. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu mengulum bibir bawahnya perlahan. Melihat hal itu, Neji segera mengambil alih. Pria itu mengulum bawah bibir Hinata tanpa permisi, membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Gomen nasai," gumam Neji pelan, terkejut oleh spontanitasnya sendiri.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena telah menciummu tanpa ijin," jawab Neji datar.

Mendengar jawaban Neji, Hinata malah semakin bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu mengecup bibir Neji. Perlahan tapi pasti kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Hinata bahkan menggigit bibir bawah suaminya dengan lembut. Kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Hinata melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Neji perlahan.

"Haruskah aku juga minta maaf karena telah menciummu tanpa ijin, Neji-kun?" tanya Hinata retoris.

Neji tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Melihat wajah Hinata yang merona, membuat hasratnya tergelitik. Seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu menari di atas perut six pack-nya. Secepat kilat Neji menggulingkan Hinata hingga wanita itu terbaring telentang di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, menekannya pada bantal. Perlahan Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidung Hinata, lalu bergerak ke samping mencium pipi chubby-nya.

"Ingin melanjutkan yang semalam?" bisik Neji tepat di telinga Hinata.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Tidak bersuara ataupun bergerak. Hanya jemarinya yang menggenggam jemari Neji semakin erat, lalu kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

_F I N_

AN:/

Feels like it's been so long since the last time I wrote NejiHina story.

It's kinda weird as I have to push my mood beyond its limit.

But I hope you all like the story and enjoy reading it.

Well, thank for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
